<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A perfectly normal day in Purgatory by Tesla_HW_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781650">A perfectly normal day in Purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer'>Tesla_HW_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daily life instant, Family time, Funny story, Gen, Kidnapping, Nail Polish, Peace, no more hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:52:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I always admired how Bobo Del Rey succeeded to keep his nail polish perfect. Especially this single dark blue nails always painted meticulously. I couldn't help writing the story about it. No big stress or adventure. Just a normal day in Purgatory to relax a bit from all the dramas in and out of this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane &amp; Waverly Earp, Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught (mentionned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A perfectly normal day in Purgatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote it after a nail polish break with the Wynonna to my Waverly.</p><p>Hopefully you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Since the Earp sisters succeeded to break the curse and help the revenants to choose between staying on Earth as mortals or going back underground for good, life has taken another turn for the small city of the Ghost River Triangle. A lot of revenants, exhausted to suffer, have chosen to finally rest in peace forever but some others like the legendary Bobo Del Rey who has seen this situation as one last chance to enjoy a real-life on Earth, decided to stay among the mortals.</p><p>Today was one of these rare days in Purgatory where former revenants and humans were living their life in perfect harmony. The former revenants were enjoying a day under the summer sun, drinking from the final alcohol delivery from Wynonna Earp, herself, as a thank you for their help to kick off town the last supervillain who tried to take control of Purgatory.</p><p>In the shadow, against the wall of his trailer, Bobo was savouring the moment, taking care of his own little person. Everyone around here knew that no one should bother Del Rey when he was sitting there. It was his moment, and no one was allowed to interrupt it. Everyone was careful, let’s be honest everyone except the legendary crazy chick without a gun, Wynonna Earp.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobo Del Shit! Stop hiding for your Cutex time! I need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>                Bobo raised his middle finger, the only one unpainted yet, before returning to his meticulous artwork. He might have been the worst villain that Purgatory has ever known, but he always put honour to be presentable from his hair to the tips of his nails. He slowly applied the dark blue nail polish on his middle finger with precaution when Wynonna lost patience.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck sake, Bobo, someone kidnapped Waverly!”</p><p> </p><p>                In a second the former villain was standing in front of Wynonna, a threatening finger pointing at her. He took his most monstrous voice and said:</p><p> </p><p>“No one touches my Angel! You could have started with this!”</p><p>“True! Can we go now?!”</p><p> </p><p>                Bobo asked for a second, he went up on the roof of his 4X4 and invited all the volunteers to join him to save Waverly. Every inhabitant of the camp knew that saving Waverly meant to have the sheriff, her deputy, and Bobo Del Rey himself by their side. It was synonymous of an almost immunity! Half of the camp was following Bobo and Wynonna back to the centre of Purgatory.</p><p> </p><p>“You do your thing, I do mine!”</p><p>“See you on the other side, Earp!” Bobo grunted waiting for Wynonna to enter in Shorty’s.</p><p> </p><p>                It was always the same scheme, and every time it was working as if the inhabitant of Purgatory didn’t get it that it was all staged and well prepared because everyone, Wynonna like Bobo, was tired to fight. Wynonna jumped on the bar, kicking one or two glasses on the way. She attracted everyone’s attention on her with a shot in the air and started her Laius.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the shit-eater who tried to blackmail our dear sheriff by taking away her fiancée, Waverly Earp! My little sister and Bobo’s Angel? I swear, this time, I won’t…”</p><p>“EARRRRRP! Give me these morons now! My men need to be feed with his broken bones… I won’t leave until I have them!!”</p><p> </p><p>                A second later, a gang of hungry men entered the bar. It was the signal for Doc to hide the most precious bottle of whisky under the bar safe from the crazy band of former revenants. They jumped on the tables, kicking glasses, breaking chairs, without hurting anyone. It was the rule, scared them, tortured their little mind but never touch anyone until they drop the culprit name. It wasn’t long before a man raised from the floor or his chair, his pants wet from their fear or beer, before spilling his guts out.</p><p> </p><p>“Champ Hardy did it! He did it!”</p><p>“Yes, this twat wants Waverly back.”</p><p>“His last girlfriend left tired to be compared to Mr Del Rey’s Angel!” A third one added, trying to stay on the good side of Bobo Del Rey.</p><p> </p><p>                And the patrons’ tongues suddenly spat their poison. Wynonna rolled her eyes. This time, Champ went too far. She didn’t have time to turn around and stop Bobo that the gang had already disappeared from Shorty’s. The older Earp turned toward Doc with a sorry smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Send the bill to the Sheriff Station, Jeremy will take care of it. Love you.” She added over the bar, stealing a kiss, and disappeared as fast as she arrived.</p><p>“Love you too, Earp!”</p><p> </p><p>                She had to run two blocks and called the Sheriff station four times before finally finding Bobo and his gang proudly standing in front of Champ’s father’s shop. The poor moron was tied up to a post and gagged. Waverly was already safe and sound in Sheriff Haught’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Really Del Shit! You couldn’t wait for me!!”</p><p>“Missed the party again, Earp?” Bobo joked, checking his ruined nails. “You own me a manicure! This moron scrapped my nail polish!”</p><p>“Yeah, fine! You’re ok, Waverly?”</p><p>“Kidnapped and saved like a vulgar damsel in distress, a normal day in Purgatory, right? I don’t know who right this shit show, but I swear, I’m not the one doing his nails while he is drinking my whisky! I still have some dignity left, thanks!” Waverly added angrily.</p><p> </p><p>                The young Earp smiled at Bobo. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank. Bobo’s gang let Waverly pass with respect, stepping back from the stairs and Champ’s side. Waverly pulled her sleeves up and pushed her kidnapper in the face twice before Wynonna stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he understood.”</p><p>“I see you two at home. I’ll be peacefully reading in my room and…”</p><p>“I’ll take care of dinner.”</p><p>“Great, Bobo, let’s go!” Wynonna grunted, disappointed. “I don’t want to be late for Nicole’s famous lasagna.”</p><p> </p><p>                It’s how, on a typical day in Purgatory, you could find Wynonna Earp, the crazy chick without a gun, painting Bobo’s nails while the former villain tells his stories from another time. Wynonna would never confirm it – not even under the worse torture – but she enjoyed these moments of peace without fights and hate. For once, she could be just a normal human being helping a clumsy former revenant who can’t even paint his right nails without going all over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming to the homestead for dinner?”</p><p>“If I can steal Jeremy’s dessert. I’m in.” Bobo said, checking his nails with a happy smile. “Nice job, Wynonna.”</p><p>“Thanks. And for Jeremy’s dessert. If you want to face Doc and his father side, go ahead. You know the fight rules imposed by Sherriff Haught in the Homestead.”</p><p>“No guns, not inside. I can’t wait to taste Nicole’s chocolate cake.”</p><p>“Ewww. Said like this, it sounds like one of my sex jokes!”</p><p> </p><p>                The two almost-friends laughed loudly, proud of their jokes. Purgatory may have changed a lot since the last villain and curse, but one thing was clear, the town haven’t lost their sense of humour and their most important values.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Live as you are, love whoever you want, laugh as loud as you want, but don’t fuck with our family!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hesitate to leave comment and kudos, they are my only payment…</p><p>With Love,<br/>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>